simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Chronologie des évènements
---- :Note 1 : Les dates sont arbitraires, elles ne sont là qu'à titre indicatif, ce sont des estimations afin de donner un ordre de grandeur, élaborées à partir d'une date de référence, la date de ''Les Sims 2 (2004).'' ---- :Note 2 : Il existe certaines incohérences dans le jeu en lui-même (comme les âges ou les souvenirs de certains Sims qui sont en contradiction avec l'histoire ou bien avec l'âge ou les souvenirs d'un autre Sim), la chronologie a donc été adaptée en fonction afin d'avoir un maximum de cohérence. ---- Chronologie théorique et approximative des évènements se déroulant dans les jeux de la série Les Sims. Chronologie par quartier ImageSize = width:600 height:1200 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:20 top:10 right:0 Colors = id:blue value:blue id:red value:red id:green value:green id:gold value:rgb(1,0.8,0) id:orange value:rgb(0.8,0.4,0.2) id:purple value:lightpurple id:bar value:rgb(0.6,0.8,0.8) id:green2 value:rgb(0.4,0.7,0.4) id:blue2 value:rgb(0,0.5,1) id:gray value:gray(0.8) DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:1900 till:2012 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:mm/yyyy ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1900 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1900 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 40 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,2) Define $up2 = shift:($dx,4) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-15) Define $dw2 = shift:($dx,-30) LineData = width:2 at:01/01/2010 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:01/01/2004 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:01/01/1990 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:01/01/1979 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:01/01/1954 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:01/01/1900 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue PlotData= mark:(line,white) width:0 fontsize:S shift:($dx,-4) bar:PC/Mac from:start till:end color:bar at:01/01/2010 text:"Barnacle Bay" at:01/01/2004 text:"Montsimpa, Zarbville, Veronaville, Université Nationale de SimState, Faculté La Fiesta, Académie LaTour," at:01/01/2004 $dw text:"Centre-ville, Village Rivazur, Florimont-la-Rivière, Ile Twikkii, Trois lacs, Village Takemizu," at:01/01/1990 text:"Lucky Palms" at:01/01/2004 $dw2 text:"Vallée aux souhaits, Baie de Belladonna" at:01/01/1979 text:"Quartiers 1 à 8, Centre-ville, Ile des vacances, Vieille ville, Studio City, Magicland" at:01/01/1954 text:"Sunset Valley, Riverview, Hidden Springs" at:01/01/1900 text:"Twinbrook" Chronologie par date 1850-1860 *Naissance de Klaus Plènozas *Naissance de Kitty Plènozas *Naissance de l'Amiral Plènozas 1860-1870 *Naissance de Mathéis Lalouche *Naissance de Cherish Lalouche 1870-1880 *Naissance de Tao Plènozas *Naissance de Queenie Plènozas *Naissance de Victor Gothik *Naissance de Gretle Gothik 1890-1895 *Naissance de Bunny Lalouche 1895-1900 *Naissance de Notzo Lalouche 1900 *Début du jeu à Twinbrook (Les Sims 3: Ambitions) 1900-1910 *Naissance de Geoffrey Plènozas *Naissance de Noémie Plènozas *Naissance de Gunther Gothik *Naissance de Cornélia Gothik *Naissance de Robert Nouvot *Naissance de Maguy Nouvot 1930-1935 *Naissance de Gérard Lalouche 1935-1940 *Naissance de Jojo Nouvot *Naissance de Paulette Nouvot *Naissance de Michael Galantome 1940-1945 *Naissance de Steeve Hasseck *Naissance de Malcom Plènozas *Naissance de Kérine Hébert *Naissance de Vladimir Gothik *Naissance de Sonia Gothik *Naissance de Lola Katerinète et Chloé Katerinète 1950-1955 *Fondation de Sunset Valley par la famille Gothik 1955 *Don Lothario est téléporté à Riverview, il vient du futur. *Début du jeu à Sunset Valley et Riverview (Les Sims 3) 1955-1960 *Naissance de Daniel Simpa et Lou Gubre *Naissance de Mary-Sue Simpa 1960-1970 *Naissance de Darren Dourève *Naissance de Pascal Lalouche *Naissance de Arnaud Deschamps *Naissance de Lothaire Pipette *Naissance de Brenda Hasseck *Naissance de Victor Lalouche, Circée Pipette, Alphonse Lours et Erica Katerinète *Mariage de Vladimir Gothik et Sonia Gothik 1970-1980 *Naissance de Jennifer Deschamps *Naissance de Sandra Gothik 1980 *Début du jeu dans le Quartier 1 (Les Sims) 1980-1985 *Naissance de Hector Cobaye *Naissance de Don Lothario, Dina Caliente, Nina Caliente et Lazlo Lalouche 1985-1990 *Naissance de Johnny Gubre *Naissance de Ophélie Dainottan *Naissance de Tank Troufion *Mariage de Brenda Hasseck et Steeve Hasseck *Décès de Jojo Nouvot *Décès de Paulette Nouvot 1990-1995 *Naissance de Robert Troufion *Naissance de Angela Simpa et Lilith Simpa *Naissance de Kevin Hasseck *Naissance de Dirk Dourève 1995-2000 *Décès de Steeve Hasseck *Naissance de Alexandre Gothik et Rénald Troufion *Naissance de Lucie Deschamps et Delphine Gubre *Décès de Gunther Gothik *Mariage de Dina Caliente et Michael Galantome 2000-2004 *Naissance de Brandon Hasseck *Disparition de Sonia Gothik *Décès de Cornélia Gothik *Décès de Michael Galantome 2004 *Début du jeu à Montsimpa et Zarbville (Les Sims 2) 2004-2006 *Naissance du Bébé à naître Hasseck *Naissance de Tyco Lalouche *Décès de Olivia Chimère *Ophélie Dainottan change de nom pour Ophélie Chimère *Décès de Hector Cobaye *Don Lothario est téléporté dans le passé. *Dina Caliente et Nina Caliente déménagent à Barnacle Bay 2006-2015 *Début du jeu à Barnacle Bay (Les Sims 3) Lointain futur *Début du jeu à Lunar Lakes (Les Sims 3) en:Timeline of events in The Sims series